vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Madotsuki (Manga)
|-|Madotsuki= |-|Evil Madotsuki= Summary Madotsuki is the main protagonist of Yume Nikki. She spends most of the game sleeping in her room, exploring her own dreams. In this incarnation, however, her personality is much more apparent. While initially appearing to be innocent and rather clueless, she quickly shows a much more violent side to herself. Moreover, more of the nature of the Dream World is revealed. It isn't directly her dream, instead being a representation of one's mind built by Mars-san in order to turn girls into "good girls". Powers and Stats Tier: Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | Low 2-C, possibly 2-C | Unknown Name: Madotsuki Origin: Yume Nikki (Manga) Gender: Female Age: Unknown Classification: Human Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Shapeshifting, Time Stop (Via Stoplight), Can reveal invisible beings (Via Stoplight), Weather Manipulation (Via Umbrella and Yuki-Onna), Reality Warping (Her rampaged caused the Dream World's reality to collapse, fusing many of the worlds into one and radically transforming the environment), Immortality (Type 9. Her dream self is a mere projection of her sleeping self in "My Room", which itself is merely the dream avatar of her real world self), Teleportation (Can wake up and teleport to "My Room" and back at will), Dimensional Storage (Can put various items into storage in her shirt) | Void Manipulation, Large Size (Type 1), Body Control | Reality Warping Attack Potency: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (She was destroying the whole Dream World, which was shown to be similar in size to the real world and possesses several worlds of unknown size) | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (More powerful than her regular version. Would have entirely consumed the Dream World if she wasn't stopped) | Unknown (From this position, the whole Dream World is but fiction to her. It only exists as a dream and she can affect it via interacting with real objects related to it, such as stabbing dreamers or destroying the diary, which will cause the destruction of the dream) Speed: Unknown Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Universal+, possibly Low Multiversal | Unknown Durability: Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level (Tanked the destruction of the Dream World) | Universe level+, possibly Low Multiverse level | Unknown Stamina: Likely high Range: Several light-years | Unknown Standard Equipment: Umbrella, Frog, Knife, Stoplight and Scarf and Hat effect | Nothing Intelligence: '''Young and somewhat naive '''Weaknesses: None notable | Can be brought back to base by reminding her of good memories | Unknown Feats: -Was destroying the Dream World very quickly Notable Attacks/Techniques: '-Effects:' Madotsuki can equip any of the following "Effect", changing her appearance and giving her new abilities based on the effect in question. She can only equip a single effect at a time. When she changes effect, any damage to Madotsuki will be reset, including decapitation or her body melting completely, leaving only her clothes. * Frog: Transforms her into an anthropomorphic frog. This lets her swim faster in water and have increased jump power. * Umbrella: Gets an umbrella. With it, she can summon a gigantic rain cloud over the dream world and dispell it at will. * Hat and Scarf: Gets a hat and a scarf. If it's snowing, she can transform into a snowman (still wearing the hat and scarf). * Stoplight: Transforms her into a stoplight. This lets her stop time at will, revealing invisible beings in the process. '-Others:' *'Eating Away Reality:' Madotsuki's Evil Form can consume matter through her mouth by transforming it into thin filaments, then absorbing it. She was using it to consume the Dream World in its entirety. Key: Base | Evil Form | In "My Room" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Humans Category:Manga Characters Category:Murderers Category:Crazy Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Weather Users Category:Yume Nikki Category:Time Users Category:Parasol Users Category:Monster Girls Category:Horror Characters Category:Immortals Category:Shapeshifters Category:Void Users Category:Kaiju Category:Giants Category:Non-Canon Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 2